The son of Pine
by Ryan Roach
Summary: "I'll think it over; maybe you'll meet some of the outcast kids your age down here." As we were about to go through the portal back home my dad ran through panting. His sunglasses were sitting low on his nose showing that he was worried. "What's wrong Sky?"
1. Chapter 1

Just want to mention right up front that my name is Ryan.

I sat there on a lazy after noon with my pet wolf Angel lying down next to me. My mom Pine was in the next room over talking to an enderman. My dad Sky was out mining right about now. My mom is the little sister to Notch and Herobrine; she has her own realm though. It's a lot like a jungle, I love it and all but it's hard sometimes. I got lost once as a kid and that was the day we found out I was a godling. I had wandered out of the realm and was instantly surrounded by mobs. I was somehow able to summon fireballs into my hand and lighting in the other while vines exploded out of the ground, the power of all 3 gods. Vines with my mom, Fire with Herobrine, and Lightning for Notch. That was also the day that my uncles started the war. I'm 13 now and it started when I was 6.

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" my mom asks walking up. Like her I had different color streaks in my hair, but the main was a dark brown like my dads. "Angel looks like she could go for a good run."

"We're waiting on Sparklez Jr. and his wolf Devon so we can go hunting." She goes on and on like always to be careful and not stay out past dark. After that she leaves and Sparklez Jr. jumps out of the bushes and walks up.

"Sorry man but your mom scares me to all nether." We walk out of my mom's realm and we feel the warm of the jungle leave as we enter a forest.

"So who's the Captain?" I ask while throwing a stick for angel. "He seemed pretty angry about you taking off the other day."

"He's fine, he gave me a lecture and grounded me the rest of the week from the village." We continue to walk playing around with our wolves when out of nowhere a zombie jumps out from the shade. I pull out the special emerald and obsidian sword I got for my birthday and get ready for a fight, when suddenly the zombie ran in the other direction.

"What was that about?" I ask trying to calm down Angel. Then we look behind us and see a mutant enderman. The enderman slowly turns his head to face us and then teleports away. "I thought those things were a myth! No mob has ever been that overpowered besides the Enderdragon."

"But if he's real, then so is the Ender lord and all the other mutant mobs. Come on, we gotta go tell our parents." We sprint for as long as we can but a creeper walks out in front of us.

"Whatsss the rush?" asks Hiss. She was my mom's friend from earlier on, like before I was born. I quickly explained about the mutant enderman and she just shook her head. "Sssorry about the mutants, they started to re-emerge from the deepest parts of the nether and ender just scaring people. You get home now before you run into another one."

_15 minutes later_

"MOM! You have to hear this! We found a mutant enderman while we were hunting. It looked at us and teleported to uncle notch knows where. Then we ran into Hiss on the way here and she said that all the mutants were re-emerging from the nether." I say running into my house. My dad was just sitting there mouth agape with one of his swords in hand while he sharpened it.

"Whoa, slow down. You should know only your father can understand when you go that fast." So I explained it to her again, and she stood there eyes white hot with anger for a second before she said "I'm going to visit your Uncle real quick, ok?"

"Um, sure. Moms please don't get to angry at him. Do you have any idea how hard it is for him right now with Notch questioning his every move?" she doesn't even listen to me. _Well if she won't listen I guess she just got a little follower_. "Hey dad?"

"Go ahead; someone who has a chance against Hero should go in my place. I don't know why he hates me so much. Got your sword?"

"Always do; see you in awhile dad."

_In the nether_

"I swear Hero! If you don't get this place under control I might take Ryan up on his offer to help you out. He saw one of the mutant enderman while he was hunting with Jr." I sneak a peek around the corner and hear my mom shout. Uncle Herobrine was sitting in a chair, his eyes really dull and tired looking. "Hey, are you ok?"

"No I'm not, these mobs are making weak just like the first time. Except now I don't have Israphel to help me. I would gladly accept Ryan's help; I can't keep doing this much longer by myself. Now the zombie pigs are getting riled up! Excuse me." He slowly gets up and almost spots me when he rounds the corner but at the last second I climbed the wall up onto the ceiling and dropped down after he left.

"Come out Ryan, you may be able to fool Hero right now but not me." I walk out of my hiding spot my eyes a sad grey. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You have to let me help him out mom! The guys running low and soon he'll need all of our help. But until then I'll do my best to help him out, maybe Sparklez Jr. could help too." She walks up and hugs me.

"I'll think it over; maybe you'll meet some of the outcast kids your age down here." As we were about to go through the portal back home my dad ran through panting. His sunglasses were sitting low on his nose showing that he was worried. "What's wrong Sky?"

"The creepers and zombies have gone nuts and are attacking! We can't hold them off much longer; even Hiss is in the group." My mom ran through the portal without hesitation. My dad and I followed and what I saw when I got to the other side was horrible. My house was completely blown up with creepers and zombies running around. "Ryan! Your mom needs my help. You get the zombies and we'll finish off the creepers later."

"Got it, hurry up!" My sword found the target inside a zombie's chest just as I rolled over its back and sliced the head off of another. In the distance I could see Sparklez Jr. and his parents coming to help with enchanted iron swords. "Sparklez! I need some help with the zombies, you two need to help with the creepers!" they nodded and jumped into battle with us. I feel Sparklez back on mine as we start to take down the mobs that were slowly surrounding us.

"We could use some of those powers you got right about now man." He pulls out a bow and shoots the zombies with flaming arrows.

"Why do I always space that?" I then shoot rapid fireballs out my left hand while my mind reaches into the ground calling for help from the plants. That's when a grass golem pops out of the ground and starts to own everything in sight. Just when it looks like we're about to beat them a mutant zombie pops out of the ground and smashes the golem into bits.

"Ryan? What's with your eyes man?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're blue, like ice blue. I know your eyes get brighter and stuff but I've never seen them blue before." He backs off; even now I start to feel cold. My hand is pale as snow, and it feels good. I feel a nagging feeling in the back of my head so I reach for it. I lift my hand and a surge of energy blasts out my hand freezing the mutant zombie. I run up and punch the ice that then shatters into a million shards.

My dad walks up to me and looks me in the eyes. "well, guess who probably has a realm of his own out there now? Because if you do; then we have to find the person who came with it."

**Thanks for checking out my first minecraft story, hope you enjoyed. I want to point out that I wrote this listening to Captainsparklez. Come back for my newest chapter in about a week to a week and a half. Maybe earlier than that. REMEMBER THE ALAMOE!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean my own realm?" I ask looking at my parents. My mom is off to the side pacing while my dad is chopping down trees to make our home again. He turns towards me and sighs.

"Your mom got her own realm when she was angry at a squid who had taken over her mind. Herobrine got his when he was furious with Notch. Each coming with the discovery of their own power. Well, I'm thinking that when you were angry at the zombie you not only received your own realm, but also discovered **your** power as well." as I try and process everything I hear a rumble

Just then a flash of lighting hits the ground and my Uncle Notch is standing there looking worried.

"You might want to see this."

**In the Aether**

Looking down below me from the cloud we stood on I saw the tundra. But something was different. In the middle of it stood a giant temple made from ice, snow, iron ore, diamond, and jade. I look up at my elders and see that they are worried about something. _Oh my gosh, I have a realm! Does that mean there's a person down there just like when mom got hers?_ Having such a small amount of patience I jump off of the cloud as skillfully as I can without getting hurt. I walk up to the temple and open the door. It slides so smoothly I can't even here it.

"Hello? Anybody here? Anybody at all? Don't you dare jump scare me!" I start to walk in, and in the middle of the room there is a glass box with a girl my age in there. Angel walks up to her and starts to smell around making sure that it's not a trap (you'd be surprised how many things want to kill me). When she barks the okay I walk up and touch the glass._ She's starting to wake up._ She has short red hair, is wearing a blue hoodie and a pair of jeans with little lapis and rubies on the pockets. In her hand is a diamond and jade sword with a metal stud grip.

"Where am I?" she slowly stands up and gets a worried look on her face. "Don't mess with! Where the fuck am I?" I break the glass to let her out and when I finally get her to calm down I hear a thud outside.

"Ryan! You have to grant us access to your realm!" I hear Notch yell. I send out a mental note saying that they're allowed in and I see the door open. "Oh, who's this nice young lady?"

"I have no clue! Can somebody tell me where I am?" she says walking up to them without fear. "Does everybody here have glowing eyes or is it just you two?"

"Besides me and my mom? my uncle Herobrine has the eye thing too. Do you have a name? I seriously have no idea what to call you." She looks around slowly and looks concentrated on something. Angel walks up and nudges her hand making the girl smile.

"How about you call me Sydnee, ya I like that. I'm not the only one seeing a creepy tall black thing outside right?" I look behind over at the door and see an enderman who nods at me. "Okay then." She says walking the other way.

"What do you want?" I ask the enderman. He looks the other way and then back at me signaling that something bad is happening. I'd learned that Enderman don't talk unless they felt it was necessary from my moms right hand ender. I walk outside and about half a mile from where I stood was a mutant creeper running towards us. "Oh crap, leave this to me. I want to try out my new power and freeze the sucker."

"I'm coming too, I don't know who you are but you're the first person I met when I got here. That's gotta count for something."

"The name's Ryan, and I guess you're Sydnee so…nice to meet you." We walk out there and when she saw the creeper she slowly stepped behind me. "Don't worry; the only thing that scares me about this guy is that he can jump super high, other than that he's really just like any other creeper."

"What's a creeper? Is it one of those green things walking around the place hissing?" I nodded and told her to get out her sword to kill the thing. At the last second I sprinted in front of the mutant and jumped over landing on its back then stabbing it the neck. This was soon followed by Sydnee landing a hit in one of its giant legs making it crumble to the ground. "Is it dead?"

"Not even close." The creeper started to blink white and swell up. "RUN!" at the last second I was able to push just out of blast range but ended up getting a burn on my back from the explosion. "You okay, anything broken or just straight up aching?"

"No I'm fine thanks to…we need to get you fixed up. Here, lay down and I'll go get the others." As she starts to walk away I pass out with her in my mind. _Who is this girl? Why is she here? What does she mean to me?_

**3 hours later**

I woke up in the temple with Sydnee sitting next to me. She looked down and smiled which made me blush like a total idiot. I learned later on that I can't blush because my skin is too cold. I sat up and looked at her for a second then around the room. _Wow, this place is really cool. Diamond and jade would make a great house! Why didn't I think of that?_ Sydnee hugs herself and shivers.

"It's freezing in here. Can't we make a fire?"

"Sure, let me go outside to gather up some wood. Be right back." I grab an axe out of a nearby chest and head out. While I'm chopping a tree Angel runs up and sits down by my feet. This is how I knew when she was happy because unlike most wolves she is very high strung and when she was calm it meant that everything was okay. As I hauled in the wood I saw that Sydnee had fallen asleep on the steps. "Let's go find her a bed Angel."

I gather up her sleeping body in my arms and start to walk down the hall. _There has to be a bed around here somewhere._ When we finally get her into a room I head outside with a pick so I can make a fireplace. I really start to get into the groove of mining. Then an enderman spawned next to me and started to help. After about another 10 minutes of mining I had enough to make a giant fire place the size of a wall.

**3 hours later**

"Finally it's done. I think we should hit the hay for tonight after we light the fires don't you think Angel?" she gave me a little pant of agreement.

**The next morning**

** "**Hey Ryan. Time to wake up." Standing above me is Herobrine. "Hadn't seen your place yet so I thought I'd come over and check it out. I like the fire place by the way. How did you get an ender chest so fast?"

"What ender chest?" he helps me out of the bed and we walk down the hall. In front of the fire place was an ender chest. "I didn't put that there." I walk up and look inside. Inside was a complete set of armor. But not like any other I'd ever seen. It was made of white obsidian and had flecks of ice shards in it. "This is so MLG!"

"Is that a spawner?" asks Herobrine walking up to the chest. "It is, I've never seen one like it before though, it's all white, what are those dark flecks? It might be a trap." I put the armor on above my clothes and grab my sword while Herobrine gets his netherwrack armor on. We step outside and put the spawner on the ground. I prepare for the worst as he walks up to the egg sitting on the ground and activates it. Out of the egg pops a white wither. He looks at me for a second then fly's away.

"What? How did a boss come out of a spawner egg?" I ask sitting down confused. Hero looked around and then I saw the slightest change on his face, he wasn't worried but happy. "What is it Hero?"

"Well it's just that if he came out of an egg then he can't be a boss, it must be so weak that it would run away at first sight of one of us." His eyes glowed brighter than I'd seen in a while. "Was there a whistle in that chest?"

"Maybe, you think it might be tamed?" I start to walk inside and open the door for him, I know how bad the cold gets to him since he lives in the Nether, and it's always hot there. We walk in and find Sydnee standing in the hallway. She looked like something bad happened. "What's wrong Syd?" she walks up and hugs me and starts to cry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Look out to the west. It's terrible." I looked out the window and saw that all the mobs were in mass hysteria from something outside. That's when I heard the call of a ghast and the temple shook. "What it that thing? It's so sad. It's driving me insane!"

"I got it, wait a second. Hero, how did a ghast get out of the Nether?" his eyes slightly glare at me. And then his eyes get really wide.

"I forgot to put someone in charge of the portal while I was gone! That means that anything can get out." His face gets extremely pale even for him at this point. "Even the mutants."

**Hey guys Roach here. Thanks for coming back for another chapter of my story, leave a review and follow just so you can know when I get another one of these posted. Give me your thoughts on Sydnee (Syd) and Ryan hooking up. Stop it now or keep it goin. See ya later. FOR ASGARD!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did I come here?" Hero says punching the wall. "I had to get stupid and come to see your freaking place! that's it! I'm going to kill all of those mobs!" he turns and walks out. "Come on lets go take out the stupid ghast already." I walk outside with Sydnee standing in the door way with a blanket around her shoulders. She sees the ghast and her eyes grow wide. I shoot her an _it's okay_ look and walk further ahead. When it sees me the ghast gets extremely angry and shoots a fireball so hot it turned the ice next to me into steam within seconds.

"How do you think we should kill it?" his eyes now had their old angry bright glow back into them that I feared and missed at the same time. He jumped up in the air and summoned a fireball which was my cue to get some ice ready. I felt the cold around me get frozen into little ice arrows that shot at the wither when Herobrine threw his fireball. But that only made it angrier than before. I picked up a snowball from the ground and charged it up with some of my power. When it hit home right on the heart it didn't stop but plowed through the ghast and into the sky. As it fell to the earth I felt the land fear the force of collision and made a frozen slide so it wouldn't hit as hard.

"I have to get back and take control of the portal, I'll see you when I can spare the time." With that he erupted into a pillar of fire and was gone. I hadn't even noticed that Angel was still asleep when I got back inside but sure enough there she was passed out by the fire with Sydnee stroking her fur. I walked over and took off my armor to put back in the chest and found the whistle Herobrine mentioned. _Another time. For now I have to find a good place to build a house, I'm sure mom has some wooden planks I can borrow._

"Thanks for getting rid of that thing. You look frozen solid, come sit next to me so you can warm up." To be quiet honest I was dying of heat standing 10 feet away from the fire but I didn't object. "You know what? I think I could get used to this place as long as the place doesn't go completely haywire." She put her head on my shoulder and I could see her tense muscles relax a little. It was a moment I'd always remember.

"Come on, we gotta go see if my mom has any planks I can borrow to make a real house instead of just this temple. I'm pretty sure you're getting as pale as me." I hold out my hand to help her up, when she reaches up for my hand she pulls herself up amazingly fast and kisses me. I held her there in my arms waiting for her to pull away but she doesn't. I take a second to look into her eyes. Her eyes were like bronze. "We'll continue this later. But for now let's go get the planks from my mom."

**An hour and half later**

"MOM! It's me! I need you to let me in!" An enderman pops up next to me and then points his arm towards the new house. From what I can see dad did some major renovations. There was an entire new wing to the house made out of gold or budder as he likes to call it. I have to admit that it rubbed off on me and Sparklez is always telling me to "JUST CALL IT GOLD!"

"Come on in, we have to show you something!" My dad yells from the window. Just as I step gravity kicks in from the bear hug my mom gives me. Then dusts herself and hugs Syd too. She leads us upstairs and keeps going on about the new wing of the house. Part of it was a new armory with a ton of custom armor and weapons. We meet up with my dad in the hallway and he leads us down into the new budder wing. At the end I see a cage door and a sign.

"We found this little sucker running around yesterday scaring the animals. He seemed nice enough until he saw Pine and, like any sensible man, got so scared he nearly pulled my arm off from the lead he was on."

"Real good to know he was so under control when you had him Sky, from what I could tell it looked like he was scared anyway." I could read the sign now, it said _White Wither inside-DO NOT OPEN!_

"You found him? How?" I say walking up to the cage with the whistle in my hand. The wither looks at me for a second then goes back to floating around his large cage. "There you are! I was worried he would cause a lot of trouble."

"Wait…what you mean?" my dad asks walking up to me. He gets out the key to the cell and puts it in the door. "Do you know this wither?"

"Ya, I found his spawn egg in an ender chest by my new fireplace this morning. Uncle Herobrine thinks he might be tamed and that's why he's all white instead of that ash color." I pull out the whistle and blow. The sound is like a sonic boom going off in the middle of the room. The wither seemed to stand at attention to the whistle. "Now that was cool! But you still need a name. How about I call you Whiter instead of wither. Sound good?" At this the mob shook its 2 end heads and continued to float around.

"Well, that was interesting. I'll go get you a lead and a couple stacks of planks. In the mean time you'll tell your dad how all of this happened. From the moment we left." With that Mom went back up the hallway and turned the corner.

**30 minutes later**

"And that's what happened since you left the other day." My dads looked down on me for a second and then did something I hadn't ever seen. He kneeled down in front of me and took his glasses off. His bright budder colored eyes stared into mine.

"Ryan; Pine and I already had our fair share of adventure in our lives. I want you to go get Jr. from his house and any other friends you can trust with your life and take them back to your realm. Build enough houses for them all and then a cage for Whiter. Then come back here to check in." at this he stood up and motioned for me to follow him down the hall. We met my mom at the doorway with a couple stacks of planks that I put in my pockets. I gave my parents a hug goodbye and then left with Sydnee and Angel at my heals. _Watch out mutants, when I have my group with me we'll be unstoppable_.

**15 minutes later**

"Sparklez! We need you man!" His bedroom window opens and he stands there looking groggy.

"What is it Ryan? It's like 3 in the morning!" He yells down at me. I chuck a rock at his head so that he opens up his eyes.

"I think you mean 3 in the afternoon. I need your help setting up a village in my realm! Ask your parents, I'm sure they'll say yes so pack a bag." He walks out a few minutes later with a bag over his shoulder filled with supplies. "They say yes?"

"I think I just got kicked out." I bust out laughing from look on his face. Sydnee walks up and put a hand on his shoulder and shot me daggers. "Come on already. I got enough iron to make an armory, plus the TNT." We drop by a few more people's house. The first was Dylan, he's a little on the scrawny side with long black hair. He seemed happy enough to come along until Devon and Angel were using his legs to hide behind while they played. Next up was Bryce, this guy looked almost exactly like me somehow but he was dirty blonde (no color streaks) and was a little bulkier. He came out from the mine when I yelled down at him. He packed a bag and didn't even look back. Bryce made us go by and get his girlfriend Ashley. Personally I think she's a little nutty so I told Bryce that she has three strikes and then she's out.

"Alright, I promise she won't slip up though."

"Sorry man but my dad said only people I trust with my life." He didn't put up another fight after that.

**Hey guys! Roach here. Just want to thank you for checking out another chapter! Please give me some feedback on what you think and come back next time! LEEEERROOOOOYYY JEEEEEENKIIINS!**


	4. Chapter 4

"How's it going over here? Dylan's house is almost finished if you need help." I say walking up to Jr. "are you building it out of ice blocks?" the house is made of frozen to the core black ice with chunks of mood in the middle for insulation.

"Don't act like this'll be you last stack of 64 man, there's plenty of ice sitting around. Plus if I get ransacked then it'll turn to water and annoy the living nether off of a mob." He sat down for second by the fire we had in the middle of all the houses and warmed his hands. Everyone else had made their house a bit sturdier than his. Dylan's was made of wood planks and had glowstone lamps all around it, his uncle had been killed by a skeleton when he was a kid and he's been a little paranoid since then.

Mine and Sydnee's were made up of ice and budder on one side for me and snow with netherrack on the other for her because it's just little bit warmer. Bryce and Ashley had a house made of cobble, bricks, and iron blocks. Each of us had armor made of the stuff from the ender chest mixed with iron for strength and budder (I'd like to say DON'T HATE) for enchatability. I had my good old sword strapped to my back since I was on guard duty at the moment with Whiter floating up high as lookout. The mobs tended to leave us alone at the moment but we still get the occasional mutant.

"Just give one of us a holler if anything goes wrong, I'm going into the forest with Angel to look around for temple's maybe find a portal to the twilight forest." I start to walk off when Dylan runs up to me with something in his hands, he was all wet like he just fell into the water. "Sup Dyl-Bro?"

"Check it out man I found a TON of loot behind the waterfall." He held out his hands and showed me a couple iron picks and swords with a diamond hoe for farming mixed in there. "I'll go find some dirt blocks and start on a farm!"

"You might as well come with us to the forest, like that place doesn't have enough dirt."

_1 hour later_

"It's starting to get dark out man, we should head back before the creepers try and blow us up…it's not fun" Dylan said walking up with redstone in his hand. "Check it out though; I can rig so many traps around camp for mobs with this. I have like 5 stacks!" we started to walk back in silence when I heard a sound around the corner and held my hand up telling him to stop. A deep growl resonated from Angel I that meant it was a mutant. I peek around the corner and standing in front of us is a mutant enderman.

"Mutant ender; we gotta let this one go. Without Whiter it's nearly impossible to kill one of those. Let's try and sneak around him without him noticing. Unless you got that good and handy enchanted iron pick that's as fast as a diamond shovel on snow you always brag about?"

"'Fraid not, I thought that if I died in the mine than I wouldn't be able to get it back. Enderman and I are NOT good friends since I killed the ender lord." We slowly crept by without the Enderman noticing until he started to turn around and his eyes grew huge. "His eyes aren't purple man. That is **not** a good thing. Is it?"

The enderman disappeared in a flash of green light and we were left standing there wondering what had just happened.

_30 minutes later_

I walked into my part of the house to be greeted by Sydnee walking up and giving me a hug. I couldn't remember much but I know that I was completely overtaken with the green eyes. I'd heard a legend about the very first enderman having green eyes but I didn't think this could possibly be it.

"What's wrong Ry?" she said walking me over to the couch. I sat down and told her the enderman and her jaw dropped. She walked over to the potion station and pulled one off the rack. It was green with blue hue surrounding it. "Drink up; it should help with the shock. Anyway, a pack of wolves came by earlier but Bryce got them."

"I should give that guy a medal; he's been taking out every mob around lately. How's Ashley? Any sign of her giving up info to the mutants?"

"I don't know why you're so suspicious of her; she never did anything to you."

"She just gives me this weird feeling, I'm gonna go fight stuff for awhile. Maybe practice the frost thing." I walked out with Sydnee petting Angel about 5 minutes later because I needed to make some more armor; it's not exactly easy. First few steps out of camp and the mobs were coming straight from the forest at me. Among them was a mutant creeper. _Perfect to try this out on_.

I run straight into the crowd of mobs to the creeper and stick him in the back leg with my sword then do a back flip and hit his right front leg. _No more running for you!_ Just as I finish the thought two creepers walk up and morph into it causing to come back even stronger. It jumped into the air and hit the ground then exploded around it for at least 10 blocks. I dodged out of the way right before it hit me with its leg and sliced part of it off. I froze his two right legs causing it to fall over. I get sent flying from a creeper to my side and soon the mutant is crawling towards me looking to finish the fight. _NOT TODAY!_ I jump 15 blocks in the air and come down with my eyes glowing like headlights as I came down with my sword digging the final attack into the top of its head.

**Hey guys it's Roach. Sorry for not posting but I've been grounded for the past month and I needed to get back in the groove of things. Leave a favorite or follow if you're enjoying the story and leave a review at the bottom of the page as well. WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!**


End file.
